An embodiment of a flexible display as is set forth in the foregoing is known from WO 2006/061786A1. The known flexible display comprises an assembly of a backplane with an array of pixel electrodes and conductors to drive electronics and a frontplane on which electro-optic cells of the display are located. Electrophoretic active-matrix displays, for example, may have an active-matrix backplane and an electrophoretic frontplane. The known flexible display further comprises a bonding area arranged for enabling connectivity to the array of electronic pixels and/or to the array of electro-optic elements.
The remaining area outside the display area i.e. the area outside the outside the active matrix area is very sensitive to mechanically induced damage. This damage can range from scratches to buckling due to deformations of the very thin foil used. The remaining area can be protected using a stiffener. However, in this area to be protected drivers and a flex foil will have to be bonded. So, alignment of the stiffener is needed, as well with respect to the bonding area as well as with respect to the frontplane. It is noted that the stiffener can be also arranged at a backside.